Irréelle
by Aelig
Summary: Arthur buvait tranquillement dans un bar parisien, et cette femme était venue, s'était installée à côté de lui. Cette femme, si belle, si magnifique, si... Irréelle. - OS, FrUK.


**Titre :** Irréelle

 **Rating :** M

 **Personnages/Paring :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre || Marianne Bonnefoy/Nyo!France. FrUK weeeeee c:

 **Genre :** Romance, Romance, eeeet Romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, et cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Bien le bonsoir les geeeens /o/

Je poste tard - encore - maaaiiiis, je viens de finir cet OS !

Alors alors, il n'est pas là pour rien, puisque je l'ai écrit pour... L'anniversaire de Kurea ! (C'est une auteur de FrUK très connue, sisi. Le jour où je la rencontre, je lui demande son autographe. Bref.) Et comme Kurea est mon Senpai, je lui ai écrit un OS pour fêter sa vieillesse 8D Je rigole ma belle, t'es pas vieille va *kissu*

Quoiqu'il en soit, _**joyeux anniversaire Kurea**_!

J'espère que ce modeste OS te plaira /o/

Et vous plaira à tous, of course ~

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **IRR**_ _ **É**_ _ **ELLE**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Arthur fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre, les yeux fixés sur le liquide ambré qui se mouvait au même rythme que ses coups de poignets. Un peu déprimé, sa tête était soutenue par sa main gauche dont le coude était posé sur le comptoir du bar quand lequel il était entré. Ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte plus chaleureuse sous les lumières de l'établissement, alors que ses yeux verts forêt brillaient un peu plus fort, comme voulant faire déborder tous les sentiments qu'il enfermait soigneusement dans son cœur.

« Un mojito, s'il vous plaît. »

La voix claire avait résonné dans l'établissement pourtant encore bien remplit, et le jeune blond sortit de sa rêverie pour observer sa propriétaire.

Une jeune femme, peut-être un peu plus vieille que lui, aux mèches châtains soigneusement retenues en chignon. D'un coup d'œil, il nota la finesse de sa voisine de comptoir, sa peau blanche légèrement hâlée comme si elle revenait de vacances au soleil, sa silhouette si agréable à l'œil drapée dans une jupe taille haute noire et un haut rouge cerise, ses petits pieds chaussés d'escarpins, ses longs doigts agrippant élégamment le verre tendu par le barman.

Elle dû se sentir observée car elle tourna la tête vers lui, et Arthur aperçu rapidement un sourire mutin, un petit nez en trompette où s'étalait timidement quelques tâches de rousseurs, avant de tomber sur deux yeux bleu roi, qui sous l'éclairage tendait vers un doux violet peu naturel.

Parfaitement objectivement, elle était magnifique.

Pour Arthur qui avait longtemps cru aux différentes créatures magiques qui peuplaient les contes pour enfants, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une fée, la plus belle qui soit.

Un léger éclat de rire l'interrompit dans sa béatitude, et le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées importunes. La voix claire et douce de sa voisine de bar, un brin taquine, retentit agréablement à son oreille.

« Eh bien très cher, vous sembliez perdu. »

Toujours ce léger sourire en coin des lèvres, la créature face à lui venait de lui adresser la parole. Se redressant par réflexe – même des années après, la petite voix de sa mère lui disant de se tenir droit lui restait en tête – il adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme.

« Perdu, oui, dans mes pensées. Je vous prie de m'excuser si mon regard vous a importuné, _milady_. »

Pour un peu, il s'inclinait devant elle. Elle rit une nouvelle fois, à peine gênée par l'éloquence du blond.

« Tu as un léger accent quand tu parles, c'est adorable ~ Et vu la façon dont tu parles, tu es un étranger qui a apprit le français à l'école. Britannique, peut-être ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour demander confirmation à son hypothèse.

Arthur sourit un peu plus. Il avait donc en face de lui une française pure et dure, visiblement intelligente, très certainement cultivée. Une personne intéressante, bien plus que ce que l'extérieur de sa personne pouvait laisser supposer.

« En effet. _English_ , pour être précis.

\- Anglais... Intéressant. Je m'appelle Marianne, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, _english man_. »

Le léger accent de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prononçait ces quelques mots anglais donnèrent un léger frisson au blond. Il apprécia l'effort qu'il ressentait dans ses paroles, le ton amusé, lui laissant une agréable ouverture pour faire perdurer la conversation.

« Arthur. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Marianne. »

L'anglais attrapa la main de la française, se penchant alors et en effleurant le dos de ses lèvres dans un parfait baisemain.

« Oh, serais-tu un gentleman à la mode anglaise, Arthur ? ~ »

Se redressant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Arthur dévora la jeune femme nullement gênée du regard, gardant précieusement sa main dans la sienne.

« Ce serait possible, en effet. Et toi, Marianne, une princesse française ? »

Elle rit une nouvelle fois, pour le plus grand plaisir des oreilles du britannique.

« Je crains que non, hélas. Et que viens donc faire notre charmant anglais à Paris ? »

Elle croisa ses jambes avec élégance, faisant remonter sa jupe un peu plus haut sur ses cuisses qu'Arthur ne put s'empêcher de contempler un instant, avant de retourner se perdre dans le regard de la demoiselle.

« Je suis en voyage d'affaire pour un temps... Indéterminé. J'en profiter pour visiter la ville. Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que Londres, bien entendu, mais elle reste... » Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois au niveau du décolleté de Marianne. « Agréable.

\- Agréable, hein ? Paris est la plus belle ville du monde, c'est connu, pourtant. Ton petit ego d'anglais a du mal à l'accepter ? ~ »

Presque agacé, Arthur lâcha la main de la française pour croiser ses yeux taquins.

« Londres restera la plus belle à mes yeux. » affirma dignement l'anglais.

Un nouveau rire plus tard, Marianne reprit la parole, amusée.

« Soit, évitons ce sujet pour la soirée, alors. Dis-moi, charmant anglais, quel métier exerces-tu ? »

Oubliant le léger désaccord, Arthur s'empressa de répondre – il était cadre dans une entreprise, rien de bien intéressant. Il renvoya la question à la jeune femme, qui affirma être une artiste sans vouloir lui en dire plus. Il s'amusa à essayer de deviner, et la jeune femme finit par lui avouer se spécialiser dans le dessin, notamment engagé, et la photographie – elle commençait à avoir une légère renommée qui lui plaisait bien. Ils commencèrent ainsi à parler d'art, sujet qui les occupa un long moment. Partit du métier de Marianne, il en était arrivé à faire des critiques des derniers films qu'ils avaient vu, en passant par leurs auteurs préférés.

Au cours de leur longue discussion, Arthur eu tout le loisir de remarquer à quel point Marianne adorait le taquiner. Lorsqu'il lui posa la question du pourquoi, elle se contenta de le taquiner un peu plus encore.

« Tu fais une tête adorable quand tu es gêné ou en colère mon lapin ~ »

Le tout suivit d'un charmant clin d'œil.

En dehors de cela, la française fut d'excellente compagnie. Comme il l'avait supposé, elle se révéla très cultivée, un brin passionnée, avec une touche de confiance en elle que possédait peu de gens et dont elle ne semblait pas avoir honte.

Parfois, Arthur lui laissait la parole et se contentait de l'admirer silencieusement, observant chacun de ses mouvements ; ses battements de cils, ses légers gestes pour replacer une mèche défaite, un sourire soudain, le plissement de son nez lorsqu'elle parlait d'une anecdote. Plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression que Marianne était comme entourée d'une aura qui sublimait tout et tout le monde – et surtout elle. Plus il la regardait, plus il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Plus il la regardait, plus il était certain qu'elle était une fée venue sur Terre.

Peut-être avait-elle prit pitié de lui, qu'elle avait voulu le détourner de ses tristes pensées, de sa solitude qui lui collait à la peau ? Peut-être même qu'elle n'était pas une fée mais un ange ?

Dans tous les cas, elle lui semblait presque... Parfaite.

Irréelle.

« Arthur ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sa douce voix le sortit une nouvelle fois du brouillard dans lequel il s'était plongé.

« Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi. »

Elle fit une moue et posa doucement sa main sur son front.

« Tu as l'air fatigué mon ange. Ou tu as trop bu. En tout cas... Il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi.

\- Je loge à l'hôtel... » marmonna le jeune homme qui, à vrai dire, se sentait un peu fiévreux – sûrement dû à l'alcool.

« Je t'y raccompagne. » proposa aussitôt Marianne en attrapant sa veste de costume négligemment posée sur le comptoir.

L'air frais lui faisait du bien, fut obligé de s'avouer Arthur lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'air libre. Il laissa la française amusée s'accrocher à son bras et les conduit jusqu'à son hôtel, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur discussion qu'ils ne semblaient vouloir clore. Une fois devant, ils ne se résignèrent pas à se quitter et Arthur proposa à la jeune femme de discuter encore un peu dans sa chambre – ce qu'elle accepta presque trop joyeusement, peut-être elle-même un peu grisée.

Une fois dans la chambre, heureusement équipée, ils continuèrent de parler, changeant de sujet toutes les dix minutes et se découvrant toujours plus. Pourtant, Arthur avait l'impression de connaître la jeune femme depuis toujours...

Et puis, à un moment, tout avait dérapé. Il n'arrivait plus trop à se souvenir comment – peut-être à ce moment-là, quand Marianne s'était levée pour lui montrer quelque chose, et puis qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui avec toujours ce sourire si, si taquin aux lèvres, si _craquant_ qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de les goûter, de l'embrasser de tout son soûl, encore et encore.

Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas renchérit, en s'asseyant carrément sur ses genoux à lui, en le laissant l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?

Ce jeu de séduction n'avait-il pas commencé dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés ?

Arthur ne put s'arrêter de caresser la peau si douce et tentatrice de Marianne, d'embrasser ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, ses épaules – tout comme Marianne ne put s'empêcher de lui défaire sa cravate, de l'embrasser encore et encore, de déboutonner sa chemise, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux tant et tant que leur coiffure était inexistante.

Un instant, un terrible instant, le temps fut suspendu alors qu'ils cessèrent tout mouvement pour se fixer, se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, le désir montant doucement entre eux sans savoir si aller plus loin était une bonne idée.

« J'ai envie de toi Arthur... » souffla doucement Marianne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'anglais et à la française pour se déshabiller l'un l'autre dans un tourbillon de tissus froissés, de s'embrasser encore et encore et de sa caresser à n'en plus pouvoir, comme cherchant désespérément à assouvir la soif qui les tenaillait. Arthur ne se lassait pas de découvrir et redécouvrir la poitrine de son amante, qui elle même se faisait un plaisir de rendre au centuple toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Ce n'était pas leur première fois à tous les deux, pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de réellement découvrir le plaisir pour la première fois. De se compléter parfaitement, sans toutefois étancher toute l'envie de garder le corps de son partenaire contre soi. De vouloir s'unir, toujours plus intensément.

De chercher à s'aimer plus que tout sans jamais y parvenir.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla doucement, battant des paupières afin de retrouver une vision correcte. Il tourna la tête en rencontra la froideur et la solitude de ses draps blancs, de sa chambre d'hôtel. Avec un soupir, l'anglais se leva et alla se doucher.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé sa soirée, sa nuit. Tout cela... Avait-il été réel ? Marianne... Cette si magnifique jeune femme... Au final, peut-être qu'elle n'était réellement qu'une fée...

Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée qu'elle était simplement partie au petit matin, sans rien dire, sans un mot. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la jeune femme dont il avait fait longuement la connaissance la veille.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il ne reverrait jamais ce mirage qu'avait été Marianne, que tout était... Fini.

Alors qu'il en était là dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées et son habillage par une série de coups contre la porte de sa chambre. Il s'empressa de fermer sa chemise et alla ouvrir, tombant sur un groom qui lui tendit un plateau bien garnis.

« Le petit-déjeuner que vous avez commandé, Monsieur.

\- Mais je n'ai pas- »

Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, l'employé avait disparu. Le blond ferma la porte et regarda le plateau, surprit. Il y distinguait un café fumant, des tartines grillées et beurrées, un croissant frais, du jus d'orange et même une pomme, ainsi que divers petits pots de confiture et de pâte à tartiner. Posé contre le verre de jus de fruit, un papier attira son regard.

Déposant le plateau sur le lit fait, Arthur se saisit de l'objet ayant retenu son attention. Un mot, c'était un petit mot...

 _« Mon charmant petit anglais,_

 _J'avais malheureusement un rendez-vous ce matin et j'ai dû partir alors que tu dormais. Tu es très mignon quand tu dors, d'ailleurs. Je t'offre ce petit-déjeuner français en guise de consolation._

 _A très vite ~_

 _Marianne. »_

Le tout suivit d'un numéro de téléphone.

Arthur sourit doucement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une fin... Mais un début.

* * *

 _Milady_ : Mademoiselle, anglais.

 _English_ : Anglais, anglais.

 _English man_ : Homme anglais, anglais.

* * *

Duuuh, voilààà !

Senpai, je suis désolée de ce lime tout moche ;w;

Pour ma défense, c'est la première fois que j'écrivais un truc pareil /PAN

J'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas, et encore joyeux anniversaire et tout plein de bisous ! *keur*


End file.
